


THEFIRESOFRIVALRYCHATNOIRVSVIPERION PRINCESS GWENEVERE  AND THE JEWEL RIDERS

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: MIRACULOUSTHEFIRESOFRIVALRY [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: TAKES PLACE 3WEEKS AFTER THE MIRACULOUS/JACKIE CHAN ADVENTURES STORY ARC AND 2 WEEKS BEFORE THEY MEET GARFIELD AFTER LOOKING AT THE VERY FIRST COMICNATHANEAL/EVILLUSTRATOR STARTS TO FALL BACK IN LOVE WITH MARINETTE&LADYBUGSLOWLY REIGNIGHTING AN OLD RIVALRY WITH ADRIEN/CHATNOIR AND MARINETTE/LADYBUG STARTS TO DEVELOP ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR HIM TOO
Relationships: Action/Adventure × Adrien Agreste|Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-cheng/Ladybug&Luka Couffaine/Viperion, Adrien Agreste|Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug&Nathaniël Kurtzberg/Evillustrator, Nino Lahiffe/CARAPACE&ALYA Césaire/Rena Rouge
Series: MIRACULOUSTHEFIRESOFRIVALRY [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612120





	1. THE INVITATIONS

ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V.  
ADRIEN"  
I LOOKED OVER MY SHOULDER AT NATHALIE  
REMBER TO HAND THEM TO ALL YOUR CLASSMATES"  
I NODDED MY HEAD  
GOT IT"  
I SAID WALKING INTO THE SCHOOL  
THE FIRST TWO PEOPLE I SAW WERE NATHANAËL AND MARC  
HEY GUYS"  
HEY ADRIEN WHAT'S UP?"  
NATHANAËL SAID GREETING ME  
MY FATHER'S HAVING ANOTHER FASHION SHOW

AND HE ASKED ME TO INVITE THE WHOLE CLASS YOU GUYS WANNA GO?"  
OFCOURSE ADRIEN"  
NATHANIEL SAID  
WHAT TIME IS IT?"  
MARC ASKED 7:00 TOMMOROW"  
RIGHT GOT IT"  
THANKS"  
OK NATHANIEL AND MARC☑️"  
NEXT UP KIM"  
KIM WAS OVER BY THE TRACK  
HE JUST FINISHED RUNNING  
XUPPU FLEW OVER AND HANDED HIM A TOWL  
HEY KIM"  
HEY ADRIEN WHAT'S UP?"  
MY FATHER'S HAVING ANOTHER FASHION SHOW AND

HE ASKED ME TO INVITE THE WHOLE CLASS YOU GUYS WANNA GO?"  
UH NO"  
OH OK LATER KIM LE CHIEN❎"  
I SAID WALKING AWAY HEAD TILTED DOWN I WALKED UNTIL  
I FOUND THE BOY'S ROOM  
TIME TO TRANSFORM PLAGG CHATNOIR MIRACULOUS PRISM POWER CLAAAAAWS OUT"  
I SHOUTED TRANSFORMING  
NORA CAME TO PICK UP NINO AND ALYA HEY WHISKERS WHAT'S......WITH THE LONG FACE?"  
NOTHING A TOMBOY LIKE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND"  
I SAID TAKING OUT MY BOSTAFF LEAPING AWAY  
THE NEXT PERSON WAS ALEX  
BUT I DECIDED TO SKIP HER AND ASK MAX INSTEAD  
HE WAS STILL INSIDE THE CLASSROOM TALKING WITH KALLKI HEY MAX"  
HUH HEY CHATNOIR WHAT'S UP?"

MY FATHER IMEAN......."  
ADRIEN'S FATHER IS HAVING ANOTHER FASHION SHOW HE ASKED ME AND HIM

TO INVITE THE WHOLE CLASS YOU GUYS WANNA GO?"  
AFERMATIVE"  
HE SAID NODDING  
OK MAX MARKOVE AND........."  
I WOULD BE GLAD TO GO"  
KALKKI SAID  
AND KALKKI YES☑️"  
NOW TO FIND NINO ALYA SIGH SNAKEBOY THE FORMAL QUEEN BEE CLOHÈ AND LIELA"  
I WALKED BACK INTO THE SCHOOL HALLWAY AND DETRANSFORMED  
MARINETTE/LADYBUG'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE ME CLHOÈ ALYA AND LILA WERE OVER BY MY LOCKER  
AND THEN HE WALKED AWAY TOUCHING MY SHOULDER"  
THIS ADRIEN SOUNDS LIKE A STUCK-UP CLODD"  
ALYA SAID ANOOYED  
LUKA AKA SILENCER NKA VIPERION'S P.O.V.  
AT FIRST I WAS CONFUSED  
BUT I DIDN'T CARE  
OH HE IS HE'S A COMPLETE AND TOTAL SNOBB IN FACT YESTERDAY MY SISTER WAS DROPPING HER BOOKS AND WHEN SHE ASKED HIM FOR HELP

HE WAS LIKE SCOFF AS IF GET AWAY FROM ME YOU VAMPIRE GIRL UGH"  
DID SHE REALLY SAY THAT?"  
LILA ASKED  
OK SHE DIDN'T EXACTLY SAY THAT PERSE HE JUST IGNORED HER  
SPEAKING OF WHICH HERE COMES NOW"  
HEY GIRLS"  
HI ADRIEN"  
MARINETTE SAID BLUSHING LIKE A 50'S TEENAGE SCHOOL GIRL  
SO MY FATHER'S HAVING ANOTHER FASHION SHOW  
AND I WAS HOPING ALL OF YOU COULD COME?"  
SORRY BUT WE HAVE"  
OF COURSE WE'LL BE HAPPY TO COME"  
CLOHÉ SAID INTERUPTING HER  
THANKS HEY MARINETTE I LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING YOU THERE"  
OH AND ONE MORE PEARSON HE SAID WALKING OVER TO ME UH WILL YOU EXCUSE FOR A MINUTE?"  
CLHOÈ ASKED UH SURE"  
DID YOU FORGET WHAT WE TALKED ABOUT YEARS AGO"  
OH COME ON YOU ENDED UP LIKING IT ANYWAY BESIDES HE IS PRETTY CUTE"  
BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT"  
ALSO I'M SURE HE HAS MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO"  
ALYA SNAPPED BACK  
OH ALRIGHT I GUESS WE CAN GO"  
ALYA FINNALY SAID  
THANKS ALYA HE SAID HUGGING ME AND ☑️"  
NOW COME ON LET'S HELP JULIKA  
PICK UP HER BOOKS WE CAN'T BE LATE FOR CLASS"  
LOOKS LIKE THERE'S NO NEED"  
CLHOÈ SAID POINTING AT MARC  
IS THAT ALL OF THEM?"  
HE ASKED GIVING HER SOME OF HER BOOKS WHILE HE CARRIED THE REAST OF THEM

YUP THANKS ADRIEN"  
YOU'RE WELCOME"


	2. FASHION FEVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FASHION SHOW FAILER

ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V.  
AFTER SCHOOL I WAITED OUTSIDE HER LOCKER

SHE WAS WALKING WITH NATHANIËL LUKA ALYA LIELA AND CLOHÉ  
THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT THE FASHION SHOW  
DO WE REALLY HAVE TO GO MARINETTE  
IMEAN IT'S JUST SOME DUMB FASHION SHOW FOR A BUNCH OF SHALLOW BOY'S"

WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY FASHION SHOW.?"  
OH HEY ALEX"  
HEY MARINETTE WHAT'S THIS ABOUT A FASHION SHOW?"  
ADRIEN'S FATHER HAS BEEN ASKED TO DESIGN THE CLOTHES FOR THE NEWEST FIGHTING GAME CALLED KO GAMEOVER AND ADRIEN WILL BE MODELING THEM"  
HOW COME I WASN'T INVITED?"  
SHE ASKED CONFUSED WELL FOR STARTERS LOOK AT YOURSELF"  
I SAID MAKING MARINETTE JUMP BACK  
DOES HE ALWAYS DO THAT?"  
LUKA ASKED ANNOYED  
YUP PRETTY MUCH"  
BEFORE I COULD SAY ANOTHER WORD KIM WALKED UP TO US WAIT THE FASHION SHOW IS FOR THE REALEASE OF THAT GAME?"  
HE ASKED INTRIGUED  
YUP"  
ON SECOND THOUGHT I THINK I WILL GO"  
GOOD THING I STILL HAVE YOUR INVITATION"  
I SAID HANDING IT TO HIM  
AND AS FOR YOU ALEX"  
I SAID SNAPPING MY FINGERS SLOW OPENING MY EYES SMIRKING ALL OF THEM TURNED THIER ATTENTION OVER TO THE WALL NEXT TO ME  
PEGASUS STEPPED THREW THE PORTAL AND WALKED UP TO ALEX HERE YOU GO MISS"  
HE SAID HANDING IT TO HER  
I HOPE YOU I CAN SEE YOU THERE?"  
HE ASKED TIPPING HIS GLASSES WINKING AT ALEX  
HEY WINKING IS MY THING"  
ISAID SMACKING HIM ON THE BACK OF THE HEAD  
YES SIR SORRY SIR"  
OK KIM AND ALEX ☑️ AND☑️" I SAID CROSSING OFF THIER NAMES I HOPE I GET TO SEE.." BUT HE WAS INTERRUPTED HEY DOES ANYBODY SENSE THAT?" EH SENSE WHAT ALEX?" I ASKED I DON'T KNOW SOMETHING MAGICAL MAYBE?" SHE SAID SUGGESTED WITH A SHRUG HMM COME TO THINK OF IT YEAH I DO" BUT BEFORE ANYONE COULD SAY ANOTHER WORD ALEX STARTED TO PASSOUT FORTUNATELY MAX WAS THERE TO CATCH HER ALEX ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" MARINETTE ASKED I'LL GO TAKE HER HOME" HE SAID PICKING HER UP RUNNING BACK THREW THE PORTAL WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT WAS ABOUT?" LUKA ASKED CONFUSED NO IDEA" NINO SAID WITH A SHRUG LATER THAT DAY AFTER SCHOOL ALRIGHT MIRACULOUS BOYS TIME TO TRANSFORM PLAGG CHATNOIR MIRACULOUS PRISM POWER CLAWS OUT WAYYZE CARAPACE MIRACULOUS CRYSTAL POWER SHELL ON" SASS VIPERION ZODIAC MIRACULOUS CRYSTAL POWER SCALES SLITHER" KALLKI ZODIAC MIRACULOUS STAR POWER FULL GALLOP" XUPPU KING MONKEY ZODIAC MIRACULOUS STAR POWER SHOWTIME" MIRACULOUS BOY'S POWER MAKEUP" WE ALL SHOUTED TRANSFORMING 

A FEW MINUTES LATER THEY CAME BACK ALONG WITH

IT WAS KAGAMI  
SHE WAS AKUMATIZED  
BACK INTO ONICHAN"  
FIRST I TOSSED MY BOSTAFF AT ONICHAN ALMOST HITTING HER IN THE FACE  
MATCHINASAI"  
I SHOUTED IN ANGER  
NOW BE A GOOD BOY AND TELL ME MORE ABOUT THESE MIRACULOUS HOLDERS"  
WOW"  
CLHOÈ SAID AMAZED  
PESKY CAT"  
THE ONLY PEST HERE IS YOU"  
I SAID SPINNING MY BOSTAFF  
CHARGING FULL ANIME SPEED AT HER IN ANGER  
FIRST I TOSSED MY BOSTAFF AT ONICHAN ALMOST HITTING HER IN THE FACE  
MATCHINASAI"  
I SHOUTED IN ANGER LEAPING INTO THE AIR AMING A POWERFULL FLYING SIDEKICK RIGHT TO THE HEART  
WOW"  
CLHOÈ SAID AMAZED  
PESKY CAT"  
THE ONLY PEST HERE IS YOU"  
I SAID SPINNING MY BOSTAFF  
THE RING OF THE BLACK CAT THE MIRACULOUS WARRIOR OF DISTRUCTION DEATH IAM CHATNOIR"  
EARINGS OF THE PINK LADYBUG POWER OF CREATION MIRACULOUS LADYBUG"  
THE BRACELET OF THE GREEN TURTLE THE MIRACULOUS WARRIOR OF PROTECTION CARAPACE" THE MIRACULOUS WARRIOR OF CHAOS I AM KING MONKEY" THE MIRACULOUS WARRIOR OF TELEPORTATION I AM PEGASUS" FOR INTERRUPTTING MY FATHER'S FASHION SHOW AND FOR RUINING MY DAY IN THE NAME OF PARIS YOUR LIFE ENDS RIGHT HERE AND NOW"  
CHARGING FULL ANIME SPEED AT HER IN ANGER SWINGING MY BOSTAFF AT HER NOT GIVING HER A CHANGE TO FIGHT BACK I KNOCKED THE SWORD OUT OF HER HAND SWITCHED BACK TO USING MY CLAWS THATS WHEN I SAW WHAT LOOKED LIKE A MINITURE HARP BEING THROWN LIKE A BOOMERANG AT HER IT WAS VIPERION SSSSSORRY I'M LATE I JUST THOUGHT I'D SSSSLIP  
INTO SSSSOMETHING A BIT MORE HMHMHMHM SSSSSEXY"  
HE SAID WALKING OVER TO US CROSSING HIS ARM'S SMIRKING  
FUNNY I DON'T REMBER LETTING YOU BORROWING ADRIEN'S REPLICA CHATNOIR SUIT"  
I SAID CROSSING MY ARM'S GIVING HIM A SMUG /TAUNTING CHATNOIR SMIRK OHHHHHHHHHHH"  
ALL THE BOYS IN MY CLASS INCLUDING CARAPACE SAID IN UNISON SNAP"  
ALYA SAID NATHANIEL THAT IS YOU'RE NAME RIGHT?"  
YES"  
WE NEED YOU'RE HELP CAN YOU GET ALL THESE PEOPLE TO SAFETY?"  
SURE COME ON FALLOW ME"  
NATHANIEL SAID GEASTURING FOR THE REAST OF MY CLASS TO FALLOW MY FATHER ALYA LILA NORA CLOHÉ AND HER MOM NATHANIEL/EVILLUSTRATOR'S P.O.V.  
THE SEWER'S NORA CAN YOU HELP ME LIFT THIS UP?"  
SURE OK 1.2.3."  
AFTER YOU MY QUEEN"  
I SAID WITH A SARCASTIC BOW AND SMIRK

CAN YOU HOLD MY HAT FOR ME DEAR?"  
SHE ASKED ALEX SURE"  
WHAT DO YOU THINK ?"  
IT LOOKS MARVELOUS ON YOU"  
REALLY THANKS I HOPE MARINETTE WILL THINK SO TOO"  
HUH MARINETTE?"  
SHE'S THE GIRL WHO WAS SITTING IN THE FRONT...."  
IS SHE YOU'RE CRUSH?"

UHH WELL ORIGINALLY YES SHE WAS  
BUT THAT'S IN THE PAST"  
I KNOW YOU'RE LYING" OK FINE YES I STILL DO HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER" THAN YOU SHOULD TELL HER' MEANWHILE BACK AT THE FASHION SHOW CARAPACE WAS STILL TRYING TO HOLD BACK CHATNOIR


End file.
